G.I. Joe (Untitled)
G.I. Joe (currently untitled) is an upcoming military science fiction first-person and third-person shooter video game. It is set for release on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One, published by Activision. It will run on Epic Games' Unreal Engine 4. Gameplay G.I. Joe is a first and third-person shooter featuring the gameplay mechanics from Gears of War: Judgment with the "over the shoulder" perspective and cover system. Players can control each G.I. Joe and Cobra operative. Instead of a traditional health system, the game features a system similar to the Halo series of video games. The player character has both a regenerating shield and health, the latter of which can be replenished by a health pack. The weapon selection in G.I. Joe is expanded, with weapons that can take on very significant upgrades, including one that allows a weapon to fire up to 75% faster. These are purchased through Tele 1 kiosks found throughout the game. Every character has been given their own unique ability. The game features a seven-act campaign that can be played alone or cooperatively with one other player. Certain sections of the campaign feature two paths that can be taken as selected by the first player. If there is a second player, their character will automatically take the other. The campaign can be played at three difficulty settings in the first game. From easiest to hardest, these are "Casual", and "Hardcore". Multiplayer The game's multiplayer is similar to Transformers: Fall of Cybertron ’s, and Gears of War’s; the survival mode Escalation from Transformers: War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron is featured. In this mode players must defend against increasingly difficult waves of enemies. As gameplay progresses, new sections of the level open, which give players access to upgraded weapons and abilities. Players are allowed to choose which gender; Male or Female. Franchise characters are used in Escalation. Multiplayer is also similar to the Battlefield series’; Vehicles are available in Control, Capture the Flag, Mission Combat, and Fleet Carrier Assault, while players take on the role of four character classes—Medic, Mechanic, Warfighter, and Hunter—in competitive multiplayer. Classes: *Medic: focuses on Assault Rifles and healing & reviving teammates. *Mechanic: focuses on supporting and destroying vehicles. *Warfighter: focuses on light machine guns and supplying ammunition. *Hunter: focuses on sniping and spotting enemies. G.I. Joe and Cobra operatives can be customized with parts for their body armor earned through a ranking system or purchased through the game's marketplace. Hundreds of pieces and color options are available. Players can also buy and upgrade their gear. Multiplayer modes *Team Deathmatch: Two teams, 40 minutes, 105 kill limit. *Control: Two teams must capture pre-determined spawnpoints (referred to as control points or outposts ingame) labeled by flags. Depending on the amount of team members in the capture radius of a flag, the capture meter will fill faster, thereby shortening the time of capture. While capturing, it is possible for the enemy to pause or slow down the capture. A 1:1 ratio of enemies and friendlies in the area will cause the capture to pause, otherwise the capture will slowly go to the team with more members in the area. The speed or direction of capture will not change until members leave the area or are killed. Once a control point is captured, a player can then choose to spawn in that location. *Mission Combat: A game mode that pits the Away team as the attackers and the Home team as the defenders. The attackers are tasked with blowing up three consecutive PETN caches and securing objectives without running out of tickets, while the defenders are tasked with defending the caches and reducing the attackers' tickets down to zero. The attackers are given 105 tickets to blow up an objective. *Capture The Flag: Both teams must try and take each other's flag from their respective bases while protecting their own. *Escalation: players must defend against increasingly difficult waves of enemies. As gameplay progresses, new sections of the level open, which give players access to upgraded weapons and abilities. *Fleet Carrier Assault: **Phase 1: Players start out at their respective carriers where they must then capture missile launchers scattered throughout a map. There are a total of three flags in the small variant and five flags in the large variant, similar to Conquest small and Conquest large. Once captured, the launchers will periodically damage the opposing team's carrier. The missiles hitting the enemy carrier deal 1 percent (1 hit point) of the starting health and the launchers shoots in intervals of 15 seconds. Once a carrier has sustained 50% damage, a message "PREPARE FOR BOARDING" will appear. In around half a minute, its hull will be blown open allowing for the opportunity to board it and destroy it. This will also reset its health bar to the second phase and highlight M-COM A. Alternatively, players may choose not to board the opposing carrier as the missile launchers will still periodically damage it until it is destroyed. **Phase 2: After the hull of a carrier has been blown open, players may board either by driving a boat or flying a helicopter to the carrier and climbing aboard, or by paradropping onto it from spawn points above. Once on board, players must then destroy two M-COM stations situated on opposite ends of the carrier. The inside of the carriers consists of a maze of corridors similar to those of the USS Obama in the campaign. The first M-COM is found in the hanger bay of the carrier. Aside from numerous objects that provide cover in the hanger, there is also a walkway that provides an overview of the hanger. Once the first M-COM is destroyed, the doors to the engine room of the carrier where the second M-COM is found will open up soon after. After both M-COMs have been destroyed, the round will end with the losing team's carrier exploding in the background. Censorship The game features censorship; an example is when an enemy is killed, they pixelate and fade away. In multiplayer, instead of “Enemy Killed”, the heads up display says “Enemy Defeated”. Plot Characters and setting Not much is known about the game's campaign except it will take place in the year 1968 during a period of the cold war and later in 2016. It is also confirmed that it is set in the same universe and timeline as Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Like War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron, the campaign has players playing as either G.I. Joe or Cobra. Not a playable character Downloadable content, playable only in multiplayer Alternate skin available (preorder/downloadable content) Playable in escalation Development The game is powered by Epic Games' new Unreal Engine 4 and utilizes the Havok physics engine, like how Fall of Cybertron is powered by Epic Games' Unreal Engine 3 and utilizes the Havok physics engine. The game is confirmed to be released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. It is also one of the last games released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game's score will be composed by Troels Brun Folmann, who previously composed for Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Voice cast The game features veteran voice actors including; Dennis Haysbert, Peter Cullen, Frank Welker, Gregg Berger, Kira Vincent-Davis, Steven Blum, John DiMaggio, Tom Kenny, Clancy Brown, Travis Willingham, Nolan North, Troy Baker, and Lance Henriksen. Some actors from the film series reprise their roles, respectively. *Channing Tatum – Duke/Conrad S. Hauser *Adrianne Palicki – Lady Jaye/ Alison R. Hart-Burnett *Dwayne Johnson – Roadlock/Marvin F. Hinton *Steven R. McQueen – Deep Six/Malcolm R. Willoughby *Enuka Okuma – Frostbite/Marie T. Seward *Marlon Wayans – Ripcord/Wallace A. Weems *Nina Dobrev – Scarlett/Shana M. O'Hara *Nolan North – Flint/ Dashiell R. Faireborn *Mark Harmon – Hawk/Clayton M. Abernathy *Chantal Strand – Jinx/ Kimi Arashikage *Peter Cullen – Gen. Joseph Colton/G.I. Joe *Joseph Gordon-Levitt – Cobra Commander *Kira Vincent-Davis – Baroness/Anastasia DeCobray *Steven Blum – Doctor Mindbender/Dr. Bender/ Rip It *Clancy Brown – Destro/James McCullen Destro XXIV *John DiMaggio – Major Bludd/Sebastian Bludd *Dennis Haysbert – Zandar *Frank Welker – Firefly *Paige O’Hara – Zarana *Tom Kenny – Dice *Nolan North – Flint/Dashiell R. Faireborn/ *Troy Baker – Gears/Joseph A. Morrone /Viper *Gregg Berger – Overlord *Byung-hun Lee – Storm Shadow/Thomas Arashikage *Travis Willingham – Raptor/Wild Bill *Keith Silverstein – Scrap-Iron/ Lobotomaxx References Category:Video Games Category:G.I. Joe Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Activision